In recent years, toilets have evolved using principles such as siphon, spiral siphon, spray siphon and super-rotation siphon, etc. The sitting toilet can be divided into a split type and an integral type. Along with the development of related technologies, many novel styles have appeared on the market. According to the type of the toilet seat cover, the sitting toilet can be divided into an ordinary toilet and an intelligent toilet. The intelligent toilet can be further divided into an automatic hygienic toilet or a non-automatic hygienic toilet. The automatic hygienic toilet possesses various hi-tech functions such as automatic sanitary-film replacement, automatic washing and drying, etc. The traditional sitting toilet sold on the market basically utilizes a direct-flushing principle or a siphoning principle. A siphoning toilet can be divided into a siphon-vortex type and a siphon-jet type.
The direct-flushing toilet is a toilet that disposes of human waste by using the water flow impulsive force to flush it to another location for disposal. The pool wall of the direct-flushing toilet is usually steep, and the water storage area is small. Therefore, the water power is centralized, the falling water force around the toilet ring is increased, and the flushing efficiency is improved. The direct-flushing toilet has a simple flushing pipeline, a short flushing path and a large pipe diameter (normally 9-10 cm). Thus, the toilet can be thoroughly purged by utilizing the gravitational acceleration of water, and the flushing process is very short. Compared with a siphoning toilet that incorporates a backwater bend, the direct-flushing toilet has a stronger flushing capability so that the human excreta can be easily flushed. Thus, the toilet blockage can be avoided from happening during the flushing process, and it's unnecessary to prepare a wastepaper basket in the bathroom. Furthermore, the direct-flushing toilet can save more water than the siphoning toilet. However, due to the shortcomings such as a large flushing noise and a small water storage area, the direct-flushing toilet is easy to scale and has a poor odor-resistance. In addition, there're very few styles of direct-flushing toilets sold on the market so that the selection range is narrower than that of the siphoning toilet. The drainpipe of the siphoning toilet is configured to be S-shaped, and a certain water level difference can be generated after the drainpipe is fully filled with water. Thus, the human excreta can be easily discharged by utilizing the suction force generated by the flushing water in the drainpipe. As the siphoning toilet does not utilize the water flow impulsion, it has a large water storage area and a small flushing noise. The siphoning toilet can be further divided into a siphon-vortex type and a siphon-jet type.
(1) Siphon-Vortex Toilet
The flushing port of the siphon-vortex toilet is arranged on one side of the toilet bottom. During the flushing process, the water flows along the pool wall to form a vortex, thereby increasing the flushing force of the water flow on the pool wall and the suction force of the siphon action. Thus, the human excreta can be easily discharged.
(2) Siphon-Jet Toilet
The siphon-jet toilet evolved from the siphoning toilet, wherein an auxiliary jet channel is added at the bottom in the toilet, and is aligned to the center of the sewage discharging port. During the flushing process, one part of the water flows out from the water distribution holes in the periphery of the toilet ring, and the other part of the water flows out from the spraying opening. Such a toilet utilizes a larger water flow impulsive force to quickly flush the human waste via the siphon action.
As the water flushing noise is very small, the siphoning toilet is also called a “silent” toilet. To evaluate from the aspect of flushing capability, the human excreta attached to the surface of a toilet bowl can be easily flushed away. Moreover, the siphoning toilet has a larger water storage area and a higher odor-resistance than the direct-flushing toilet. There're various siphoning toilets sold on the market, providing a wide selection range for users.
In order to thoroughly flush the siphoning toilet, water must be filled to a very high water level before flushing. Thus, each flushing process consumes a certain amount of water (at least 8-9 liters), resulting in a huge waste of water. Furthermore, the drainpipe diameter of the siphoning toilet is only about 5-6 cm so that the toilet can be easily blocked during the flushing process. Thus, the wastepaper cannot be directly thrown into the toilet, and the siphoning toilet is usually equipped with a wastepaper basket and a plunger.
Today, the sitting toilet is indispensable. Due to the high use frequency, the sitting toilet, especially the portion where the toilet bowl and the toilet cover plate are connected must be cleaned regularly. Thus, a convenient assembly/release of the toilet cover plate is particularly important for cleaning the sitting toilet. In the prior art, the quick assembling and releasing device of most of the traditional toilet cover plates has a poor locking force and is easier to loose, failing to serve purposes of quick assembling and releasing.